


Repainting the Walls

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Queerditch Pub.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Queerditch Pub.

It was awkward, breaking down under the pressure of uncertainty and death. Hermione bit her lip as Harry slid his hand up under her robes, Harry and Ron twisted and shuddered in the third floor closet, and Ron and Hermione tested the wards on the prefects bathroom. All secret, all silent, all building to the day at dinner, with Hermione's hand on Harry's thigh while Ron caressed the inside of her leg with his foot.

They cannot be separate and for this alone they collide, they withdraw into themselves, they paint the walls as the house burns down around them.


End file.
